


[凜緒] 後悔沒用喔

by Alkillua_Wu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkillua_Wu/pseuds/Alkillua_Wu
Summary: *CP：凜真*微Ｈ，慎
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Kudos: 3





	[凜緒] 後悔沒用喔

風和日麗的早晨，在夢之咲學園的大花園，有一個黑色身影躺在涼亭中。

「呼......呼嚕......」黑髮紅眸的高中二年級學生穿著制服躺在地板上沉睡。

那個人是自稱吸血鬼的朔間凜月，有個同樣是吸血鬼的哥哥零和愛操心的竹馬竹馬衣更真緒。

隸屬於學生會的真緒常常被同是學生會的一年級小少爺姬宮桃李戲稱為猴子，而凜月也並不反對這說法。

常常走來走去又搔頭煩惱的真緒真像隻小猴子。凜月當著本人的面這麼說過，想當然爾，凜月被教訓了。

只有凜月不能把我當猴子看啦！我可是凜月的竹馬竹馬耶！真緒紅著臉敲打凜月胸膛的模樣看起來好可愛。

真緒君，小力點，吾輩的弟弟還沒什麼力量的！然後是零在旁邊緊張的勸阻。

回到現在，剛剛有個紅色的身影進了花園，而且還一直叫著凜月的名。

「凜月，別睡了！再翹課下去你會留級的！」真緒搖著凜月的肩，順便把他的身體扶起來。

「嗯？是真君啊？我咬......！」睡得迷迷糊糊的凜月一睜眼便見著真緒線條優美的脖頸在自己眼前，張著口便撲了上去。

「凜月啊啊啊！會痛......啊！」真緒叫著跌倒在地，雙手抵著凜月的肩，但這完全沒用。他吃痛得齜牙咧嘴，但當凜月的舌拂過一點時，他怪異得叫了出來。

「真君......好敏感......」凜月埋首在真緒的頸間，舔弄著被他咬出紅痕的那處傷口。

「不要舔那邊！凜月！哇啊！」真緒的臉滾燙，他有些羞恥得推拒凜月。

雖然凜月外表纖細，但意外的挺有力，真緒一直沒有掙脫出來。

正當凜月開始往下舔時，羞恥的真緒著急得開口：「凜月！不要再弄了！好奇怪！」

「不會啊，你不是也很喜歡？」凜月伸出紅舌，舔舐著那一點。

「哇啊！」真緒被刺激得流出眼淚。

隨著凜月持續下去的品嘗，真緒手腳無力、頭腦昏麻，但還是很努力地說話：「凜......月，你不上課的話會留級，留級......就沒辦法同班了......唔！」

凜月起身吻向真緒的雙唇，舌頭伸了進去攪弄著，伸出手想抵抗的真緒推著凜月的胸膛，但他的後頸被凜月下壓，讓舌頭能入侵得更深。

這個吻結束後真緒虛脫得喘著氣，臉紅得像顆番茄。

「上課吧，我想一直跟真君同班～」凜月臉不紅氣不喘得抓起真緒背在背上。

「唔......」真緒昏沉的腦袋埋進凜月的肩。

「為什麼不回去再用？這個地方也有人會經過啊......」真緒悶悶的問著凜月。

「真的嗎？那回去再繼續！」凜月開心地笑著，他已經準備好吃大餐了。

聽到這話的真緒臉更紅了，慌忙想否認：「沒有！我不是那個意思啦......」

「後悔沒用喔，真君～」凜月心情好地打斷真緒的話。

真緒羞恥地將頭埋得更深，不敢將頭抬起來。

凜月高興的哼著歌，背著真緒走回教室。

兩人看起來都很開心呢！可喜可賀～

＜完＞


End file.
